


Bathtime Buddies

by Toblass



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Bathing/Washing, Fanart, Gen, Humor, Rubber Ducks, Severus Snape Fest 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 08:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5735899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toblass/pseuds/Toblass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a rough day, so what better way to unwind than a bubble bath with a trusted friend?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bathtime Buddies

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry not sorry. I love the idea of Snape bathing with a rubber ducky. Guilty as charged.


End file.
